Art
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: Destiel fanfic. Dean is a gang member, Castiel is an artist. Dean stole a painting from Castiel how long and he hide that from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Art:**

Dean Winchester, a 19 year old drug addict and thief not to mention a member of a local gang in kanas. His next scheme, stealing art from a local art show happing tomorrow.

"All the art is being brought in today to be kept over night" Dean announced.

"Security?" asked the girl sitting next to him.

"A few camera's. A guard, maybe even two but you've got the computer skills to get to the camera's. We can get you past the guards" Said one of the other boys.

"Right" the girl said.

"That a girl Rose-lee" Dean patted her on the shoulder. "I'll be there later on today when they start bringing the art in to look at what is worth it and what is not ,then we take it to Martins house then into the shop tomorrow."

"Got it" said Martin, "wait, why my house?" his dark hand wiping the sweet from his forehead.

"Because you are the only one who lives alone, well you live with Rose-lee but there are no one who will have doubts or questions" Dean answered.

"Great it's Robin Rocky and his gang" said Rose-lee standing up.

"Whats wrong with Robin Rocky?"

"You know what he thinks about white girls? He thinks were all slags" Rose-lee turned to walk away.

Castiel Novak, a 21 year old artist recovering from depression with two of his new art pieces featuring in tomorrows art show. He was in his studio working on a new piece when his alarm went off.

"Time to go" he said to himself as he throw on his shoes and took his coat of the peg and walking to the place the show was going to be held.

"Morning Mak" he smiled showing his badge to the guard at the door.

"Castiel" the guard opened the door for him, "where's your art?"

"I brough it in yesterday because my art is being featured it had to be in before the others. I just came in to check on them and stuff" Castiel walked in.

"Nice to see you again Cas" said the gallery owner.

"My name is Castiel" Castiel crossed his arms, "I have a full name. I would like people to use it."

"Sorry" the owner said, "checking on your art?"

"yes, Urie I am"

"My name is Uriel..." he looked up, "I get your point. It's over there, being hanged."

"Right. Did you have it cleaned?" Castiel asked walking over to it,

"no" said the women hanging it.  
"I asked for you to clean it!" Castiel turned back to Uriel.

"Right, take it back, clean it" Uriel ordered.

"Wait. What cleaner do you use?" Castiel asked admiring his own work.

"You don't need to know" said the women hanging the painting.

"Just go clean it. I want to see it after it's cleaned, I really don't mind waiting" Castiel assured the both of them. "Clean both my pictures!" Castiel sat on the chairs and picked up a magazine.

Dean walked in,

"you must be here about the cleaning position, will you be able to start tonight?" asked Uriel making Castiel look up only for a moment.

"Yes, sir I am" Dean was a very convincing liar, after addressing Uriel he meet Castiel's gaze. Castiel looked away. He knew that boy was nothing but trouble, after all he was dressed in torn and worn out jeans, old brown leather jacket that looked to big for him.

"Well I'll be with you in a minute. Feel free to wonder or sit" Uriel wondered away.

"Thank you, I think I'll have a look around it that's alright" Dean looked away from Castiel and wondered around. Castiel looked back up, _'tatty clothes, interested in art. Nice ass. Clearly up to no good. He is cute though." _Castiel thought to himself.

_'Too nicely dressed' _Dean thought to himself,_ 'he is cute though.' _Dean and Castiel knew that the other was no good and better of without them but they had to admit that the other was good looking. An hour later Castiel's first painting came out of cleaning.

"I'm gonna start cleaning the second one now" the women said walking back into the back room.

"Is this one yours?" Dean asked gazing up the art.

"Yep, painted it by hand, the good old fashioned way" Castiel looked at his own work making sure they didn't miss anything. "They cleaned it properly, last gallery I sent my art to didn't and it was from reason covered in bread crumps which it wasn't when I sent it in" Castiel looked at Dean.

"How much is it selling for?" Dean asked thinking about taking it.

"I'm not taking any less that 200 for it. Most of these art buyers try to talk you out of the price, giving you less for your work, but any less than 200 I'll take it home sell it somewhere else" Castiel explained.

"Fair enough" Dean smiled, this Castiel guy had a great voice. When Castiel looked back at Dean, he noticed how big Dean's pupils were. Dean sniffed, once, twice, three times and then another 3 not even a minute later. Castiel tried to over look it but he knew the signs as being drug use but he just meet the guy it could be anything.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long" came Uriel's voice from behind them, "is the cleaning okay?" Uriel asked.

"Its okay" Castiel sat back down.

"Your arts good" Dean exclaimed follow Uriel into his office.

"Thanks" Castiel watched Dean walk away. _'I know to stay clear of him.' _He said in his head picking up another magazine. Half an hour later Dean walked back out,

"thank you sir." he said shaking Uriel's hand.

"I hope your okay with that guy cleaning around the painting" Uriel said sitting next to Castiel,

"Yeah as long as he doesn't touch it" Castiel didn't look up.

"Are you gonna leave any time soon?" Uriel asked him.

"I'm gonna wait for my painting to come out of cleaning, take a look around. Then I'll head home. I'll be over early tomorrow, to make sure everything is still in order, if that's alright" Castiel was gonna do it anyway.

"Well, how early?" Uriel asked,

"Not that early"

"I don't see why not, I'll be here before the show starts I have to get everything in order" Uriel walked back into his office.

Dean Winchester walked back over to his gang,

"well?" Rose-lee asked standing up when she saw him,

"Be ready by 10. The place closed by 5 to 10 and I said that I will be bringing in extra help to get it done but their working for free. I'll let you guys in, the guard won't try questioning you or anything. He'll let you in, tasar him, get to the camera's delete the footage and turn the camera's off. I'll help you get all the painting worth taking out then one of you tasar me so it looks like I had nothing to do with it, okay?" Dean planned out.

"You want us to tasar you? Your our friend?" Rose-lee passed him a joint.

"Yeah, just so it looks like I couldn't do anything about it" Dean agreed taking a puff.

"Right, I'll do it" one guy said,

"thanks Jack" Dean passed him the joint he just smoked. So at ten Dean's gang turned up at the gallery.

"You must be the helpers?" the guard said opening the door to them.

"You can us that" Rose-lee smiled walking past so Dean could show her to the camera room while Martin and Jack took down the guard.

Rose-lee managed to get in without a problem, watching this girl work was breath taking, she made it look so easy. Footage gone and camera's stopped. Dean thought about taking Castiel's art. Sure Castiel was cute but not worth losing money for cute. So he took one of his painting only the one he didn't see because it was his least favorite but still worth a lot of money. With all the art gone, he handed the tasar to Jack and took a deep breath before falling to the floor. It was midnight when they go out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Art:**

It was 6 when Castiel turned up to check on his art, it was no surprise to see the closed sign still up but he could see something, someone was laying down. He knocked no one got up so he tried to open the door, it opened easily. Dean was meant to lock up when he left and the guard was meant to unlock but because both of them were out cold no on locked up.

"Oh my god" Castiel said putting a hand over his mouth when he turned Dean over and he didn't stir at all. He picked up his phone and called the ambulance. While waiting for it to turn up he made sure his art was still clean and in place, one of them was, the other one gone, most of the art that was meant to be there was gone! He took a deep breath and opened the door for the ambulance crew,

"I came by early to check on my art when I saw him just laying there I came in and that's when I saw the guard and I later noticed more of the art was missing too. I tried waking them but I couldn't" Castiel was nervous. His art was gone. He has to call Uriel.

"Where did it all go?" Uriel shouted when he turned up,

"I don't know" Castiel paniced.

"What are we gonna do now? The show is today and we have almost no art to sell!"

"Call the artist and tell them! Check the camera's they must have caught something!" Castiel suggested.

"Okay, come on" they both walked over to the camera room.

"I got nothing after Dean walks in to do his cleaning, but it can't be him because he was tasared too. So was it?" Uriel put his hands up to the sky in despair.

"You mentioned he was getting people in to help, would they?" Castiel asked "call the cops, get an investigation going, tell the artists. I'm going to the hospital. I wanna talk to this kid, maybe he saw something" Castiel patted Uriel on the shoulder and walked away.

"Hello, Dean" Castiel said standing at the doorway of his room.

"Hi" Dean said his head turning, "thank you for turning up when you did."

"It was only a tasar hit, you'd of been aright but your welcome" Castiel walked over to the bed,

"whose this?" Rose-lee asked looking up at Castiel and noticing how Deans mood changed when he walked in.

"His a guy who's got some amazing art featuring in the art show" Dean looked at Rose-lee.

"Oh" Rose-lee said her smile fading, "I'm sorry we had to cancel about coming to help last night but there's no way my mum was gonna let me or Martin out of the house that late."

"It's okay" Dean said smiling, _'Wow, been a gang member a week and can already come up with statements.' _

"I have to go to the toilet, I'll see you later okay" Rose-lee stood up and hugged Dean goodbye before walking away.

"Girlfriend?" Castiel asked taking her seat.

"Best friend I ever had" Dean corrected him,

"My name's Castiel" he shock Dean's hand.

"Dean Winchester, your Castiel Novak, I read it on your art" Dean forced himself up.

"Yeah, some of the art was taken." Castiel told him,

"Any of yours?" Dean asked,

"One of them" Castiel nodded,

"Sorry I should have done something" Dean said letting himself go a little.

"You were tasared there was nothing you could do" Castiel looked at Dean "Did you see anything?"

"No, that last thing I remember is hanging up after Rose-lee called to cancel" Dean had gotten so used to lying not even Castiel could tell he was being dishonest.

"Okay, well I hope you get better soon" Castiel got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry about your art. Do they know who done it?" Dean asked

"No."

"I got street smarts, I could try to get it back" Dean mentioned as his mum, dad and brother turned up at the door.

"No, that's fine. I got my favorite one that's good enough. Nice meeting you anyway. Good bye, Dean" Castiel walked out the door. He was almost 100% sure that he'd never see Dean again and Dean was sure he'd see Castiel again.

It had been a few weeks since the art show, Dean Winchester had forgotten all about the art show but he kept the painting of Castiel's that he stole rather than selling it. It hung above his bed on the wall of his bedroom. Castiel had forgotten all about Dean Winchester. He was walking down the street a few streets away from his house because he could smell drugs, a lot of drugs he saw four kids smoking in a park and thought, _'yeah, that'll be what I smell.' _One of the kids got up, Castiel couldn't help but to think he recognised that brown leather jacket. The kid sprayed himself with deordraint and had some breath spray before taking some gum from the girl. The kid turned around, it was Dean. Castiel turned away quickly but it was too late, Dean saw him.

"Castiel, is that you?" he ran over, "it is. Wow, long time no see" he shock Castiel's hand when he turned,

"Dean, wow" Castiel smiled. _'I was right, cute but trouble._ _And I was right about the drugs.' _

"Did you wanna come in for a minute, catch up?" Dean asked walking towards his front door.

"Sure" Castiel didn't wanna be rude by refusing so he agreed and followed Dean into his normal looking family home.

"Where do you live?" Dean asked opening the door.

"Damon Road. A few streets away. With my mum and dad"

"Your like 20"

"21, I moved in with her after my brother Gabriel passed"

"Sorry".

"It's okay, me moving back in was their idea" Castiel said standing in door way to the living room.

"Feel free to sit down, want a drink or something?" Dean asked smelling his clothes.

"What are you worried about, parents getting back and smelling the drugs?" Castiel said that before he had time to think about it. "Sorry that was out of order."

"Yeah, it was" Dean opened the fridge, "beer or juice?"

"Beer, if that alright" Castiel said feeling guilty about what he said.

"You won't tell them will you?" Dean asked passing Castiel a beer.

"Tell who what?" Castiel asked taking a long glug.

"My parents about the drugs" Dean sat on the couch next to him.

"No. Why do you even take drugs?" Castiel asked putting the beer on the coffee table.

"I don't know because for a while it eases the pain. Makes me feel better you know. You don't know. No one can ever understand such a brutal addiction" Dean drank from his beer bottle.

"Do you know why my parents wanted me to move back in with after Gabriel died?" Castiel closing his eyes.

"No, should I?" Dean asked confused. Castiel pulled his sleeves up to reveal old scars.

"You self harmed" Dean said shocked.

"Yeah" Castiel rolled his sleeves down again, "because for a little while, it took away my pain. Then after that while, the pain came back. So I had to do it again. Like drugs. It destroys more than it heals but it makes you feel better and your already hooked to realize it's too late."

"Come on, I wanna show you something" Dean says getting up, he led Castiel to his bedroom, "I found it a few days ago. I couldn't get a hold of you so I kept it."

"Thank you Dean" Castiel smiled, "keep it. You seem to take care of it alright and I won't charge you 200 for it."

"Thanks" Dean said sitting on his bed,

"Those guys your friends?" Castiel asked laying next to Dean.

"Yeah, their more than friends, they're my gang" Dean said as he layed next to Castiel.

"Your a gang member too?" Castiel faced him "what next a thief?"

"Would you hate me if I said yes?" Dean faced Castiel.

"I'd never hate you" Castiel smiled. He felt his heart rate going up, his mouth go all dry. Dean was feeling the same way but that didn't stop him from filling the gap between him and Castiel and kissing him. He expected Castiel to pull away but, he didn't. Castiel accepted the kiss and Dean was pretty sure he could feel Castiel smiling as he put a hand on the back of Castiel's head. When Dean pulled away, he looked into Castiel's deep blue eyes and though, wow.

"Castiel, will be do me the honor of going on a date with me Friday night?" Dean asked not wanting this to be the last time he saw Castiel.

"Depends" Castiel said his face so close to Deans their lips were touching ever so slightly.

"On what?"

"On wether or not your okay with picking me up and dropping me off. My parents don't like me driving" Castiel said kissing Dean again.

"Thats fine" Dean was smiling into the kiss this time. When their lips touched. It felt like heaven on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Art:**

Dean sat around a table in the park talking to his gang about their next scheme.

"So, what we're just gonna break into his house while him and his wife are still in there, take his money that he most likely keep in the room he sleeps in. Try not to make any noise and hope that if he wakes up he doesn't call the police or try to kill us" Dean thought for a minute, "yeah to risky. Come on. I don't mind pulling on over on this guy but I'm not breaking into a house while his in there."

"Why not?" Rose-lee asked, "I can handle the alarms."

"Because, we can get caught. At least not if the money is in his room" Dean said.

"If we don't find money downstairs then we can find other things down stairs" Matin clapped his hands as if to praise himself.

"Okay, I'll do it. But we have to make sure they're asleep. Jack you can follow him for the next few day until we do this, keep tapes on him and send us updates. Start now, number 52 Wilkos Drive, go" Dean ordered. "Now when do we this?"

"Can't be tomorrow, brother and sister day" Martin said looking at Rose-lee.

"Can't be Friday I have this thing" Dean said finally sitting down as he rolled a joint.

"What thing?" Martin asked looking at him before lighting his joint.

"I have a date okay" Dean said offering a smoke to Rose-lee.

"With who?" she asked taking it.

"That Castiel guy" Dean admitted.

"The one we stole from?" Martin too the joint from Rose-lee before she had finished with it.

"He doesn't know. I told him I found the painting, he said I could keep it" Dean taking the joint from Martin before he could finish it.

"Saturday?" Rose-lee getting out her pen and note pad.

"Saturdays good" Dean nodded as Rose-lee wrote down the date,

"time?"

"midnight, then we can be sure they'll be asleep" Dean clicked his knuckles.

"Or having sex" Martin added,

"either way they won't hear us" Dean glared at him.

"Whats the guys name and address?"

"Mr. Andrew Smith, 52 Wilkos Drive" Martin said,

"Age? Married? Kids?" Rose-lee looked at Dean,

"45, married to Katie Smith, one daughter who moved to south Dakota a year ago" he answered.

Castiel sat down at the dinner table,  
"oh mum, dad I have a date Friday night" he said this as fast as could right after both his parents shoved food into their mouths so they couldn't answer until after the swolled it. When they finished he shoved food into his mouth so he couldn't respond until he finished.

"With who? Whats his name? Where does he come from? History of cheating? Any drugs? Hows his self harm history?" They asked finishing there mouthful.

"I promise you he is nothing to worry about, his a great guy" Castiel answered after swolling the roast potato he'd shove in his mouth hole to keep him from answering his parents.

"What time's he getting here? What time will you be back? Where are you going? Is he still a virgin?" His parents asked so many questions you'd think they were detective.

"He'll be here about 7, I told him I'd stay at his house, and we're going to some restaurant that I don't remember the name off. We haven't talked about sex but I don't think he is" Castiel smiled awkwardly.

"Has he been checked for STI's and STD's" his mum asked.

"I don't know, does it matter?" Castiel was feeling a little put of his dinner.

"Yes, because if he has one then he can give it you" his dad said.

"Well, weren't having sex yet so I doesn't matter" Castiel picked up the salt.

"Get him tested before he has a chance to give it you" his mum suggested.

"Mum, Dad can we please not talk about this?" Castiel put the salt back down.

"Your afraid we're being to protective" his dad began.

"I know you're being to protective. I'm 21" Castiel raised his voice unintentionally.

"Are shouting?" his Mum asked putting a hand over her heart.

"That wasn't shouting" Castiel said, "THIS IS SHOUTING!"

"Castiel Novak there is no need to talk to your mother like that" dad said.  
"Well then stop worrying about me having sex!" Castiel stood up and left the room.

"Having gay sex in this state is illegal!" his mum called after him.

"Then I'll move!" Was Castiel's reply.

Friday Night:

Dean knocked on the door, he wasn't nervous. He figured Castiel liked him so why shouldn't his parents?

"Are you the one sleeping with my son?" Castiel's dad asked opening the door.

"I am Dean Winchester. Me and Castiel have not had sex" Dean sighed.

"Let's keep it that way" his dad let him past. Dean could tell he was not going to get along with Castiel's parents but as long as everything worked out with Castiel he didn't care.

"Did you know that gay sex is illegal in Kansas?" his mum asked sitting opposite Dean.

"Yes" Dean was starting to feel unconformable, "how much longer will Castiel take?"

"Have you already had sex?" came the dad again sitting next to his wife.

"Is Castiel likely to be coming down any time soon?" Dean was now trying to avoid conversation, yes he has had sex and yes he knew it was illegal but these days you'll find most of the fun things are.

"He'll only be a few more minutes" Castiel's mum checked her watch.

"Can I go up an see him?" Dean asked looking at the stairs.

"No" both of his parents spoke at the same time and Dean was hoping that they weren't going to do that again because their voices were annoying enough on their own, let alone together.

"Why?" Dean looked back his boyfriends parents.

"He doesn't like people being in his room" once again they spoke at the same time.

On the outside Dean looked calm, on the inside he was beating his head against the wall in frustration. Then he heared a door upstairs open.

"Castiel, please tell me your ready to go" Dean stood up.

"Where is it were going again?" Castiel called down the stairs.

"Casual restaurant, it's called Bella Napoli" Dean shouted back, just wear smart jeans and a shirt. Don't worry. You could come down wearing a monkey suit and you'd still be adorable." He heard the door close and 10 minutes later Castiel came down the stairs wearing a pair of smart jeans, a shirt and a massive grin on his face.

"You look amazing Dean said holding his hand out fo Castiel.

"Thank you. So do you" Castiel put his hand in Deans, "what time will you bring me back?"

"I thought you were staying?" Dean said opening the door.

"Oh, right. I forgot" Castiel smiled. He didn't he just wanted know that Dean was okay with it. "if that's alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine" Dean said leading Castiel to his car.

"Your driving?" his mum said,

"yeah" Dean opened Castiel's door for him.

"how long have you been driving?"

"few years. I haven't had a crash yet that can be proven to my fault" Dean put the car in drive and held Castiel's hand as they drove to the restaurant.

"You haven't been in a crash have you?" Castiel looked up from his hand to look at Dean's face.

"No" Dean admitted keeping his eyes on the road.

"So you said that to freak out my parents"

"Yep"

"You don't like them do you?"

"Nope"

"Fair enough. They don't like you either"

"Don't care."

"I care. My hole life people have been fighting and arguing. My mum kicked my dad out about 500 times a week, he stormed out the other 700. My brother Gabriel would break things because he was angry or sad. I was left to cry while everyone tore each other apart. Suddenly Gabriel passes away, my parents are willing to get along, I can't deal with my brothers death and my parents become over protective of me to the point that I can't go on a date. Everyone getting along would be amazing right now" Castiel layed his head on Deans shoulder.

"Wow, that was a mouthful" Dean smirked pulling into the car park. "Sorry if it's not the ideal date place, I don't have a lot of money and this is the most could do."

"No, it's perfect. I still get to be with you. We could be sitting in tree with cake and I'd be over the moon" Castiel got out of Dean's impala.

"I prefer pie" Dean escorted his date to the front desk, "table reserved for Dean Winchester to seat 2."

"Right this way please" said the man behind the counter looking over the reserved table's list and leading them to their table. "Linda will be your waitress tonight, can I get you drinks?"

"2 beers please?" Dean said taking the menu from the waiter.

"Right away" the guy walked off.

"Are you planning on getting me drunk?" Castiel asked Dean looking at him.

"No, I just thought you might want a beer" Dean turned his gaze back to the menu, "what are you having?"

"I don't know I can't see the menu" Castiel said sarcastically.

"I'm having steak and chips" Dean passed his date the menu.

"Cheese burger" Castiel put the menu down and grabbed Deans hand. "Why did you keep the painting? You could have sold it for no less than 150, why keep it?"

"It reminded me of you" Dean looked in Castiel's eyes.

"How did you find it anyway?"

"I just found it, look if you want it back"

"It's yours if you want it" Castiel shrugged, "I was just wondering how you came across it."

"I stole it" Dean confessed.

"You and your gang were the thieves, but you were tasared"

"I got them to tasar me do I didn't look guilty, then I had Rose-lee tamper with tapes so the had no evidence, please don't get mad" Dean grabbed Castiel's hand.

"Why would I be mad?" Castiel put his other hand over Deans, "You only stole one of my paintings, the one I liked most I still have and you kept the painting you did steal. The other paintings weren't mine so why should I care?"

"You won't press charges?" Dean smiled

"Nah, I don't care. Your cleaver, for a 19 year old drop out in a gang" Castiel joked while their waitress layed their drinks down in front of them.

"Two beers" she said, "can I take your order?"

"Cheese burger for mister artist over here and steak and chips for me please" Dean winked at her as she wrote the order before turning his attention back on to Castiel.

The date went smoothly. Dean had to carry Castiel to the car because he was too drunk to walk. Drunk Castiel was a lot like sober Castiel only more handsy and sarcastic.

"You alright sleeping in the same bed as me?" Dean asked laying Castiel on his bed.

"I'm not alright sleeping on the floor" Castiel replied with a hiccup.

"Okay. Can you undress yourself?"

"Can you?"

"Yeah but I didn't drink as much as you" Dean said as he went through his closet looking for pajama's, "do you wear pajama's?"

"Do I have to wear pajama's?"

"No"

"Then no"

"Okay" Dean watched in amusement as Castiel tried to pull his shirt over his head and failed. "Let me help" Dean said walking over to him and unbuttoned Castiel shirt and tugged it off before pulling his jeans down too. "You alright sleeping like that?"

"Yeah."

Dean stripped to his underwear too before climbing into bed with Castiel and cuddling until they feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Art:**

"I'll see you tomorrow and I'll call you later" Dean smiled stopping outside of Castiel's front door.

"Yeah" Castiel didn't want Dean to leave he knew he had to go inside and he also knew his parents didn't want Dean to go inside either. It was an awkward few minutes of just standing there, Castiel's parents peeping out the window at them. Both just waiting for the other to make the move. "Well, bye" Castiel said before pulling Dean into their most heated kiss so far. Dean was left speechless.

"Bye" he said his eyes still wide with surprise. Castiel giggled as he opened the door.

"Your back late" his mum said closing the door after him.

"It's 10:30" Castiel said walking over to the stairs.

"I wanted you home by 9" his dad called after him.

"Then you should have said" Castiel slammed his door.

"You still would have been late"

"Nothing I do is ever good enough"

"Must have been good enough for him, he kept you for an extra hour and half plus all night" he heard his mum say.

"My god, do you guys ever shut up?" Castiel shouted laying on his bed.

"Okay, they left?" Dean said leading his gang into the house of Andrew Smith and his wife Mary. Dean picked the lock and Rose-lee had to turn the alarm off after the door opened before someone looked out the window to notice they weren't Andrew or Mary.

"K, you can come in now" she said when the alarm stopped going off. Dean closed the door after him, things had to look normal just in case someone did come back while they were still in there.

"Doing this during the day while they're out is a lot easier than doing it at night while they're here sleeping" Jack whispered.

"Me and Rose-lee will check up stairs, you guys have a look down here" Dean instructed. They found some money. Some jewelry. They were ready to get out of there when the door opened.

"Who are you" asked Andrew.

"Shit" was all Dean could say. Jack ran to close the door while Dean started beating up Andrew. "Guys, go. Run. Now. Shut the door behind you!" Everyone ran out the door, Rose-lee had to close it because she was slow and therefor the last one out. Dean didn't stop hitting him until his phone rang. It was Castiel, "Great" he sighed, he pulled a tasar out of his pocket and tasared Andrew before answering the phone and closing the door on his way out.

"Hello" Dean said clicking his knuckles and whipping the blood of his hands with his jacket.

"Hey, Dean" said Castiel on the other end of the phone line.

"Hey, babe whats up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice, and thank you for the amazing date last night"

"Your welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I got some more money, so tomorrow, I'll take you to the movies or something, if your up for it?"

"Yeah" Castiel was practically Jumping for joy. "Don't worry about paying, you bought me dinner yesterday. I'll pay this time"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, I'll pick you up around 5 then"

"Yeah"

"Bye" Dean said giving Castiel a kiss through the phone.

"Bye" Castiel smiled returning Dean's phone kiss.

Castiel put his phone back in his pocket. He was so happy.

It was a few hours later and his mum came bursting into his room.

"Andrew was attacked and robbed, his in the hospital now. We're just on our way to go see him. Come on get your shoe's on" his mum shouted.

"Is he okay?" Castiel asked jolting up on his bed.

"His in hospital!" his mum said throwing him a pair of trainers. At the hospital Castiel was sitting in the room with Andrew, his mum and his dad. Mary had gone to talk to the police about an investigation.

"What do you remember?" Castiel asked his curiosity was both a gift and a curse.

"I remember coming home and they were just standing there" Andrew said looking up,

"Who?" Castiel's mum asked,

"those kids. They smelt of drugs, and they were different ages the oldest was 19, he must of been the leader everyone else did what he said when he said it" Andrew answered with a cough. Castiel felt his heart skip a beat.

"What did they do to you?" Castiel's mum asked, her curiosity was just as bad as her sons.

"The leader started hitting me, told everyone else to leave and they did. Then his phone rang. Must have been his parents or his girlfriend or someone because he tasared me to answer it" every time Andrew spoke Castiel could feel his heart sink more and more.

"Can you describe either of those kids?" Castiel asked,

"Only the oldest, I didn't really see the others. He was tall, I'm guessing about 19 years old. Brownish, gingery hair. Wide, green eyes. A brown leather jacket" Andrew was clearly not ready to talk about it yet but he was doing alright.

"Okay" Castiel said his heart was about to fall out of his chest. It was Dean. Castiel put his head in his hands, "try to rest okay. I'm going to the cafe. I'll see you guys back at home okay" Castiel holding his hand out for the keys.

"I'm not giving the keys to you. With your history you think I'll just leave you at home alone!" His dad looked at him.

"Fine, but I'm still going to the Cafe!" Castiel stormed out of the hospital to use his phone to talk to Dean.

"Hey, Cas whats up?" Dean asked answering the call.

"Don't Cas me!"

"What did I do?"

"Andrew Smith" Castiel said.

"What?" Dean coughed in panic.

"Andrew Smith. After taking me home, you went straight to his house and beat him up didn't you?" Castiel was trying not be over heared but he was raising his voice unknowingly.

"Uh - Well - I. Um. Yeah. I did" Dean finally admitted. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. I never really liked the guy, but my parents do, and they also know you. He just described you to us and now they properly know it was you too!"

"Theres no proof" Dean said, "look Castiel. I'm sorry. I didn't know you knew the guy" Dean said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry too" Castiel sighed.  
"Why are you sorry?" Dean asked but it was too late. Castiel had hung up on him and walked back into the hospital.

Dean throw his phone across his room. Today was not a good day. First he gets caught stealing by the guy he was stealing from. Then his boyfriend knows the guy. Now his pretty sure his boyfriend just dumped him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Art:**

Dean knocked on Castiel's front door. He didn't what he was going to say or if Castiel ever wanted to see him again, but before he had time to think Castiel's mum had opened the door.

"Is Castiel in?" Dean said suddenly.

"He is rather upset and requested not to see anyone" was Castiel's mother reply.

Dean sighed,

"Sorry lady but I really need to speak to him." He barged past her and into the house.

"Excuse me" Castiel's dad stood up and force Dean back out before he could even realize he was outside. "No one talks to my wife like that and if my son doesn't want to see anyone, then he won't see anyone!" They slammed the door in Deans face.

"Great" Dean shouted rubbing his bottom lip with his index finger. Dean jumped the fence that led into the back garden. He looked up at the windows, he could see Castiel laying face down on his bed. _'How in the hell am I meant to get up there?' _Dean thought to himself, _'His mum and Dad have a balcony outside there bedroom. I could climb onto the shed next to it and jump up, hold onto the railings around the balcony and pull myself up. Then creep across the hall into Castiel's room.' _Dean had to do all this silently and without being seen or he would be in trouble!

Dean had gotten onto the balcony without any issues but Castiel's parents locked their balcony door. Dean picked the lock and crept in. Wow, his parents lived a life of luxury. A fluffy and frilly luxury but still a luxury. He crept across the hallway and into Castiel's room.

"Mum, go away" Castiel moaned before he looked up to see who was there.

"I'm glad I'm not your mum" Dean shut the door.

"Dean?" Castiel turned over to look at Dean.

"Hiya, honey" Dean walked over to the bed, "can I sit down?"

"Why are you here?" Castiel moved up to give Dean some room.

"I wanted to see you. Make sure you were okay. You seemed a little stressed earlier, I was worried about you" Dean fell on Castiel's bed and down in-front of him.

"I'm okay" Castiel sniffed as he whipped his eyes.

"No your not"  
"How do you know?"

"Okay people don't cry"

"Why do you care?"

"What, are we playing 21 questions?" Dean smiled.

"No" Castiel said trying not to smile.

"You want laugh don't you?" Dean began to tickle Castiel, Castiel couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to laugh.

"Stop" he begged between his laughs.

"Okay" Dean pulled his hands away.

"I'm sorry if I worried you" Castiel said pulling Dean into a hug.

"It's okay" Dean relaxed into the embrace, "still wanna come to the cinema tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Castiel said as he pulled away.

"Good. 'Cause I'm just not ready for this to end" Dean cupped Castiel's face.

"Me either" Castiel said slipping his head onto Deans lap.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Castiel I brought you some wat - How the hell did you get in here?!" Castiel's mum said dropping the water she was holding.

"Mum" Castiel said sitting up while his mum threw him the water bottle, "I let him in. He makes me better. I have to see him to be happy. Please can you just give us some time alone?"

"Fine. Be aware I can hear even the slightest noises!" His mum slammed the door.

"You lied to save my ass" Dean asked looking into Castiel blue eyes.

"Because I like your ass just the way it is" Castiel put his hands on the back of Deans neck.

"Good. 'cause I ain't changing for you" Dean joked as he planted a soft kiss on Castiel's check.

Castiel even managed to convince his parents to let Dean stay for dinner but he had to leave right after.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Castiel said walking Dean to the door.

"Yes you will" Dean smiled, "thanks for dinner, it was lovely."

Castiel slid his hands into Dean's hair, twisting it between his fingers.

"Goodbye, Cas" Dean lifted Castiel's head up to land a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Goodbye, Dean" Castiel said opening the door and waving to Dean until he was out of sight.

"Castiel" his father said as Cas, closed the door.

"Yeah" Castiel sighed as he flew towards the stairs.

"Castiel, you have to dump him" his mother breathed. She tried acting like she didn't want to say it but Castiel could tell she enjoyed saying it.

"No, I don't!" Castiel's happy feeling faded as he snapped his head around to glare at his parents.

"Do you know he attacked Andrew?" his dad asked taking his wife's side.

"He, didn't attack anyone" Castiel said looking at the floor.

"So, you did know. Dump him, or we call the cops and he goes to prison and you never see him again!" Once again his parents spoke at the same time.

"We are doing this for you" his mum smiled.  
"We don't want you to get hurt" his dad said.

"He would never hurt me!" Castiel shouted.

"Why because he told you that! People lie, Castiel!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Art:**

Castiel could barley see with all those tears in his eyes. Luckily for him, he added Dean to speed dial.

"Cas, Cas, are you okay? You crying again? Cas answer me please. Whats wrong?" came Deans voice.

"No, Dean. I - I'm fine. I just, - I just wanted to hear your voice again. I - I miss you" Castiel said taking deep breaths, "can we talk for a while, please?"

"Okay. Hold on a sec" Dean said, Castiel heard a few muffled voices before Dean came back, "sorry about that. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Anything. Just anything" Castiel sobbed.

"Okay. Working on any new art?" Dean asked.

"No. I'm completely stumped. You scramble up my brain" Castiel whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Dean asked.

"My parents hear the slightest noises, remember? Castiel said brightening up a little, he heard a car rush past through the phone, "what was that?"

"Some car show, I was watching MD and I haven't changed channel yet" Dean coughed. "So no new art yet?"

"Not yet" Castiel said as he looked at his window, he was sure he just heard something outside it. "Got any Idea's?"

"No" Dean said.

Castiel heard it again. This time he got up to look outside his window,

"Dean" he said,

"Yeah"

"Why are you in my back garden? It's like 1 in the morning"

"Can you let me in?" Dean asked hanging up the phone.

Castiel sighed and crept down stairs to the back door to let Dean in.

"It freezing out there" he shivered.

"Then why make the walk?"

"Dad said I couldn't take the car" Dean kissed Castiel's check as he shut the door.

"Why did you come here?" Castiel asked leading him upstairs quietly.

"You sounded upset, I thought you might want a hug" Dean whispered in his ear, "and I missed you too."

"Thank you" Castiel said closing his bedroom door behind him and walked into Dean's open arms. "I never wanna let you go."  
"I promise not to leave if you promise to stay" Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head as they got under the covers of his bed.

"I promise" Castiel smiled looking into the deep green eyes of his boyfriend.

"Good" Dean whipped Castiel's tears away. "Should I be expecting a wake up call?"

"Only from me. My parents let me sleep in. They get mad if I'm awake before they are. I'll sneak you out, then I'll see you later when you take me to the movie's" Castiel held Dean as close as he could get.

"Okay, get some rest. Theres nothing to cry about. I'm here" Dean massaged Castiel's head with his finger tips.

Next morning Castiel kissed Dean awake.

"Morning, sunshine" Dean smiled opening his eyes, "you seem happier this morning."

"Because I have you here. Mum and Das went shopping but they're be back soon" Castiel layed on top of him.

"But your not letting me leave, yet?" Dean sat up a little.

"They're not back yet" Castiel smiled as he crawled up Deans body.

"K" Dean said looking at Castiel's face.

"Can we set some rules?" Castiel asked after a moment of just staring at Dean blankly.

"Rules?"

"It's just, my parents are afraid that you'll hurt me"

"You know I wouldn't"

"I know, but they say you will and they're scaring me, Dean"

"Okay, rule like what? Rules about how far we go?"

"I guess. They didn't really explain" Castiel sat up in between Deans legs.

"Okay, so they don't want us to have sex, understandable, gay sex isn't allowed in kanas but I break so many law rules theres no harm in breaking one more" Dean used the heels of his feet to bring Cas just a little closers.

"So, rules" Castiel said losing his balance and falling onto Deans chest.

"Yeah, okay. How about we work with our clothes. Are you okay with shirts off?"Dean asked helping Castiel sit back up. Castiel nodded, "jeans off?" Castiel nodded again,

"but no further than that!" Castiel pointed a finger in Deans face.

"Right, next one should be no mouths bellow waist" Dean carried on. "No hands bellow hips?" Castiel nodded again. "I thought you were meant to make these rules, why am I doing it?"

"I'll stop you when I think there are too many" Castiel laughed.

"Right" Dean smiled, "do we have enough now?"

"Yeah, we got plenty. I just hope they can feel safer now" Castiel relaxed.

"Yeah, me too. I don't want them trying to break us up or anything"

"Me either" Castiel sighed when he heard the front door open, "great."

"Guess that my qu. See you tonight" Dean said pulling Castiel into a kiss.

"We're home" came his mothers voice.

"I know" Castiel shouted back pulling away Dean went to get off the bed, but Castiel pulled he back down, there was a slight bang as the head board hit the wall.

"You okay up there sweetie?" his mum said again.

"Yeah mum everything is fine. No need to come up an check" Castiel said pressing his chest to Deans and kissing him forcefully.

"Are you sure?" Castiel didn't answer this time, he wanted to say goodbye to Dean properly. "Castiel Novak are you ignoring me?"

"No, mum. I'll be down in a second" Castiel pulled away for just a second before giving Dean his full attention again.

"Okay."

"You want me to leave?" Dean asked rolling over so he was on top of Castiel. Cas didn't answer not yet, he wanted to give Dean one last kiss.

"You can leave now" Castiel smiled.

"Okay. See you at 5" Dean walked him to the door of his parents room.

"Bye" Castiel said giving Dean yet another good bye kiss.

"Bye" Dean said jumping over the fence around his parents room.

That is when Castiel remember that the kitchen looked out into the back garden he ran down the stairs, how relieved he was to find that his parents were still bring the bags in.

"Wanna give me so help here son?" his dad asked bring in more bag with his wife.

"No" Castiel shouted gesturing to Dean to down the road before his parents saw him. "I mean yes. Just sit down. I'll bring them all in" Castiel ran out to the car hugged Dean when he was sure his parents weren't looking and brought the rest of the bags in.

"The kitchen, Castiel" his dad said.

"I said I'd bring them in. I didn't say how far" Castiel walked back towards the stairs.

"Did you talk to Dean yet?" his mother asked.

"No, I wanna go to cinema first. Theres a movie I wanna see" Castiel had already deiced that he wasn't going to dumb Dean. He was either going to lie to his mum and dad or try to hold them off as long as he could and until he could deiced which one he choose to avoid telling the truth and the topic of him dumping Dean altogether.

"I'm proud of you honey" his mum said.

"Proud of me? Why? What have I done that's to be proud of?" Castiel turned his eye flooded with anger.

"I'm proud that your starting to look after yourself. That you can tell when somethings bad and doing your best to keep away from it"

"Right. Only I didn't say he wasn't right. You did! So I can't do that can I at least not in your eyes. Mum I am happy with Dean and your making me push him away"

"For your own good"

"Right. Well if you guys ever want to talk to me, I'll be in my art studio. I have an idea for my next project" Castiel charged up the stairs.

"I think his a little angry" his dad said.

"He'll get over it. That boy is no good" his mum replied

It was 5 before Castiel had even thought about getting ready. It wasn't until he heard Dean's voice down stairs he thought he should start getting ready.

"Just send him up" Castiel shouted down the stairs.

"No!" His mum called back up.

"I'll be down in 5 maybe 10 minutes" Castiel called.

"I'll let him know" he heard his dad say.

"I can hear him" Dean mentioned.

"Congratulations" his mum rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go out on limb here and say you don't like me very much" Dean said walking over to her.

"No I don't. I'm afraid your gonna hurt my baby"

"His not a baby anymore. Look, we made some rules so things don't get outta hand, can you relax now?"

"Your saying that just because you and my son made rules not to get into each others pants I should relax?" Castiel's dad was shouting at the top of his voice. "His a fool. He doesn't know what his doing half the time. He'd walk to hell if you were there and he'd bring you back even if it killed the both of you! He is young and he is foolish. You your young and your an asshole."

"Dad for Christ sake can you just leave him alone!" Castiel shouted coming down the stairs. "Dean lets go."

"Bye, have nice time" his parents said.

"Do they talk at the same often?" Dean asked on his way out.

"Yes, unfortanly they do it at least 1000 times a day"

"Its annoying"

"I know" Castiel smiled at his parents before closing the door.

"They didn't seem so happy about us having rules" Dean said opening the car door for Cas.

"That wasn't their idea" Castiel admitted, "It was my idea to have rules."

"Then why say it was their idea I would hate you for wanting to take things slow. It's okay" Dean said his hand falling onto Castiel's leg.

"I know they did have an idea but you won't like it"

"Why not? I'm open minded" Dean started driving.

"They wanted us to break up" Castiel said closing his eyes while he awaited the reaction.

"What!" Dean shouted.

"Calm down" Castiel said placing his hand over the one Dean had on his leg, "I didn't go through with it did I?"

"Thats why you called me last night isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Thats why you were upset and gave me that whole I don't want to lose you talk"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for telling me"

"Your not mad?"

"No" Dean said tangling their fingers together as he stopped at a traffic light. "I stole a painting from you and you were okay with it, why should I get mad at you because your parents don't want us to be together?"

"Thank you for understanding"

"Your welcome. You weren't going to do it were you?" Dean asked driving again.

"They threatened call the cops on you. Have you sent to prison and I'd never see you again" Castiel said "But then I remember how I felt when we first kissed and I thought that, I didn't want that to be the last time we share a moment like that."

"Thats cheesy" Dean said, "but it's cute. Come on. Where here" Dean said pulling into the car park. "What are we watching anyway?"

"Some film called Saw. A lot of people have said it's good" Castiel showed Dean the tickets.

"Cas, it's a horror. You wanted to see this just so I could hold your hand all the way through didn't you?"

"No. I choose this one so I could hold your hand all the way through" Castiel smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Art:**

"Dean" Castiel said facing his boyfriend, "can you please do something for me?"  
"Anything Cas, you know that" Dean pulled his boyfriend close to him.

"Can you try to lighten up a little, on the beating people up and stuff" Castiel begged.

"Yeah, of corse. If you want I'll even ask if you know them first" Dean smiled.

"Dean, I'm not joking. Please"

"Okay, I promise" Dean lent down to kiss Castiel right as his mum opened the front door,

"Hurry up Castiel, the sooner his of the porch the better" she said

"go back inside, I'll only be a few more seconds" Castiel didn't even look at her. He wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with his parents. His mum turned back around and walked in but she left the front door open.

"Sorry about them" Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean finished his attempted kiss,

"See you later okay" Dean said.

"Yeah" Castiel closed the door.

"So when are you gonna let him go?" Castiel's mum asked.

"My god, did you guys ever think that maybe, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him?" Castiel shouted.

"Castiel, be reasonable here. Dean, is bad news"

"Mum, just shut up for once in your life. Just shut up!"

"Don't talk to you mum like that" his dad butted in.

"I don't want to dumb him, you know that but you'll say everything you can and do all you can to make me break up with. The worst part of that is the fact that we all know that eventually you'll say something or do something I won't be able to with stand and I'll end up doing it. It might take a few days might take half a year but at some point you will do or say it and I won't be able to keep saying no" Castiel cried.

"Then why not do it now?" his dad asked

"because I want to enjoy it while I can" Castiel ran up the stairs and into his room. Closing the door he feel to his knees.

He'd felt this before. The pain. The sadness. That one burning desire to do the only thing that can make his feel better. It grew stronger every second he fought against it. He couldn't deny how he missed the feeling. He miss the razor feeling cold against his skin as he dragged it down. Castiel couldn't lie, he wanted to do it again. After all we all get addicted to something that takes the pain away. He'd lasted a few days without it. One more day should be easy. But it's not. It starts with the thought, the next thing you know you just see the blood flowing out from the wound you created.

"Damn it" he whispered to himself.

He thought about Dean and what Dean would think if he did. But while he was thinking he had unknowingly been scratching his old scars until they'd bleed. He didn't even know he'd done it until the warm liquid was running down his arm by which time his had was red with blood.

"Damn it" he said again.

He whipped his tears with his bloody hand. spreading the blood on his face. He got up and walked into Gabriels old room, which his parents had made his studio. He looked at his not even half finished painting. He picked up his paint brush. Poured paint onto his paint pallet and started painting. He painted all night and most of the morning. It took him hours. Almost a day until he could finally take a step back and say,

"I finished it."

After he'd left it to dry he came back and picked it up,

"I'm going out" was all he said to parents before heading out the door to Deans house.

"Castiel" Sam said opening the door, "Deans out at the moment. He'll be back in a minute though if you wanna wait."  
"If that's alright"

"Yeah, sure come on in" Mary said poking her head in to see who was at the door, "staying for dinner?"

"If that's alright?"

"Yeah. Whats that?" she asked as he walked in.

"Its my painting. I wanted to show Dean, after all he is part of it" Castiel held it up.

"Thats amazing. Did you paint it but hand?" Sam asked.

"Yeah"

"Wow. John come look at this" Mary called.

"What. Wow. Did you paint that?" John asked following his wives voice.

"Yeah" Castiel said for what seemed like the 100th time.

"Sit down" Mary offered, "hope you like pie and mash?"

"Yeah, that great thanks" Castiel smiled. It was only 5 minutes before Dean walked in,

"Your boyfriends fun" Mary said as he walked in.

"Um, thanks" Dean sat himself down next to Cas. "I didn't know you were coming over? If you'd told me I would have stayed home instead of gone to work at the shop today"

"Shop?"

"My friend Jack, he runs a shop that just sells some random thing that people bring in. Theres a few art pieces their. Some jewelry. Old and used but still usable stuff. I work there sometimes but because his my friend I can get out of work for you, for family or just because I'm feeling lazy."

"I didn't know I was coming over. I wanted to show you this" Castiel said holding up his new art.

"Wow. You did this. Its beautiful" Dean smiled.

"It's us. Well the first chapter of our story" Castiel explained, "see, that's the gallery were we first met. Then the park where we meet the second time. Your bedroom where we had our first kiss. Then our first date."

"Wow. We're even those place. Cas it's beautiful" Dean kissed Castiel's forehead. "You gonna sell it?"

"No. Its personal, I have to keep it. It's part of collection. I still have to do out second date" Castiel smiled.

"Cas, your amazing" Dean layed his head on Castiel's shoulder and pushed the top of his head into the curve of his neck so his hair tickled Cas's skin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Art:**

So, Dean's parents like Cas. But Cas's parents don't like Dean. What would happen if they ever meet?

Castiel was afraid of that day.

"Whats on you mind?" Dean asked squeezing Castiel around the waist with the arm Dean had wrapped around Castiel's waist.

"Nothing" Castiel smiled leaning his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah right" he said laying his cheek on Castiel's head. Jack offered him the joint. "No thanks, I'm quiting." Castiel looked up at him, "what. I though you wanted me to lighten up?" Castiel smiled, it was nice that Dean would do something like that for him.

"I know, it's just. I know how hard it can be to give up an addiction" Castiel sighed.

"What?" Martin said dazed.

"He used to self harm" Dean said quietly.

"Really. My mum did too. It killed her" Rose-lee said sadly. "Then my dad killed himself because he couldn't live without here. Like Romeo and Juliet. They weren't allowed to be together so they killed themselves instead of standing up and running away." It was at this moment that Castiel knew what he had to do. He had to stand up to his parents. After all he didn't want to end up like Romeo and Juliet.

Dean had gotten Castiel a work at the shop and they were just taking a lunch break before getting back to work. Castiel was enjoying his work. He didn't get payed much but he still had his art that sold for a lot of money. He would never sell the collection of him and Dean that he was painting but the odd few would would sell for several 100 dollars. Castiel knew the stuff he was selling in the shop was stolen but he didn't care. Working there meant he got to see more of Dean and he enjoyed that. One day he had Dean come over after work he left the room just for a while to use the toilet.

"Dean" Castiel's mum said.

Dean sighed but turned to look at her anyway.

"You need to break up with Castiel now."

"Wait what?!" Dean was startled. "You wanted him to break up with me to stop me breaking his heart but now you want me to do just that?"

"He won't break up with you that is quite clear" his dad spoke up, "and you staying with him is only going to hurt him more when the relationship does crash!"

"It wont!"

"Your no good for him, I noticed blood on the sleeve of one of his shirts. He's started cutting again and I can only suspect it's your fault"

"Surley he would have told me" Dean said.

"First of all I didn't cut. I scratched my old scars. Second of all, I didn't even know I was doing it until the blood was running down my arm. Thirdly I only done it because you guys refuse to let us be together!" Castiel said from the door way.

"Castiel" his mother stood up, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Only the part where you mentioned I'd started cutting again" Castiel said, "why?"  
"They asked me to break up with you" Dean said crossing the room to Castiel.

"Did they?" Castiel asked looking at them,

"Castiel, you know I'd never say -" his father began.

"No, I know Dean wouldn't lie to me. You on the other hand, it seems all you want is for me to miserable. Come Dean I'll walk you home" Castiel opening the front door. "I'm sorry, I really didn't think they'd ever ask you to do such a thing" he took Dean's hand.

"It's okay, I didn't think they'd ask you to do such a thing. I just don't understand why it's so hard for them to accept our love" Dean said as they strolled down the road.

"Me either, but they don't. Maybe they never will. I have to get out of there. I'll start saving right away. I'll get us a house. I promise" Castiel said putting a hand over the one Dean had at Cas's side. "If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

"I'm not going anywhere. You'll always have me Cas" Dean said kissing his cheek.

"How long should we give him to do the right thing?" Castiel's mum said to hims husband.

"Give him three weeks. Then we have to do what we have to do" her husband said, "it will be okay Elizabeth, Castiel will get over it in time. He will soon seen how bad Dean is for him."

"I hope your right."

Castiel was completely unaware of his parents conversation and they made no effort to mention it when he got back. The honestly thought he would do what they though was right...


	9. Chapter 9

**Art:**

"Castiel, we're begging you please dump him" his mum begged.

"Thats great. I'm laying in bed sick and your only concerned about me dumping my boyfriend" Castiel coughed.

"Castiel, did he make you sick?" his dad asked.

"How would he do that? We still haven't had sex so it can't be an STI or STD. His not ill himself so it can't something from him. No one else in his house is sick so I couldn't have got it from there. You guys are perfectly healthy so I didn't get it from you. No one else at the shop is ill so I couldn't have gotten it from there. It's properly just a bug, now stop worrying I wanna go to sleep." Castiel said.

"Okay. If you need us we're only downstairs" his parents said getting of his bed and walking away.

"Where is Castiel" Jack asked "he said he'd be able to work today."

"I'll call him" Dean said flipping the closed sign over to say open. He picked up his phone and called Cas.

"Hello, Dean" came his mums voice down the phone line, "sorry, Castiel's sick and he won't be going anywhere today."

"Can I come and see him?" Dean asked.

"No. He requested not to see you at all and I have to respect is choices"

"Why would he say that?"

"I don't know why but he did. Bye Dean." She hung up.

"Is Castiel okay?" Rose-lee asked handing a neckless to a customer.

"His sick" Dean putting his phone away.

"Are you gonna go and see him?" Rose-lee asked putting the money in the till.

"No. His mum said I'm not allowed to go see him" Dean said sadly, "he asked not to see me."

"Are you guys fighting?" Rose-lee asked

"No"

"Then why did he ask not to see you. You make him happy right. So why would he do that?"

"I don't know. But he did."

"Did you call Dean?" Castiel asked walking down the stairs weakly.

"Yeah. He said that he didn't want to come and see you. Said he would rather at the shop with his friends" his father answered. There was a knock at the door. His mum got up to answer it,

"Hi. My name's Rose-lee. I'm a friend of Castiel's" she said. "I was wondering if I might have a word with him."

"Sure" his mum said letting her past.

"I'll show you to my room. Do you want a drink or something?" Castiel asked leading her upstairs.

"No thank you" Rose-lee said following him into his room.

"Thanks for coming to see me" Castiel said getting back into bed.

"Your welcome. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. It's just a cold but my parents are over protective and. -"

"Why didn't want to see Dean. And please tell me it's only because you don't want to get him sick" Rose-lee perched on the bed.

"Straight to the point then. Wait - what? Who said I didn't want to see him?"

"Dean said that your mum told him that you didn't want to see him"

"He always makes me feel better, I need him. I wouldn't say that" Castiel sat up, "MUM!"

"I'm coming" he heard footsteps run up the stairs and open his bedroom door "what's the matter?"

"I want my phone back" Castiel said, "I - I need to talk to Dean."

"Castiel, I'm proud of -"

"Don't start that shit. I'm not calling to break up with him. Now give me that goddamn phone!"

"Castiel, you'll only make him sick" his mum said.

"Dean would rather be sick than think Castiel doesn't want to see him" Rose-lee spoke up.

"It's about time you left I think my dear. Visiting hours are over" his mum said.

"Then, I'm going out to see him" Castiel replied throwing the blanket of him and pulling some clothes on.

"No. I think not!" his mum shouted.

"What you think is irrelevant" Castiel said shoving on his shoes and pulling Rose-lee out the door and down the stairs and out the front door and down the road to the shop.

"Dean just left. Said he had to go home, his rather upset" Jack said.

"Thank you. Rose-lee you are a great friend" Castiel said, running out the door and down the road until he caught Dean walking down the street."Dean!" he shouted, Dean turned around,

"Cas" Dean ran over to him, "what are you doing out here? Your sick?"

"I came to see you" Castiel said falling into Deans arms.

"Your not well. You should have stayed at home. Your mum said you didn't want to see me" Dean said holding Castiel steady.

"I'm fine. It's just a cold" Castiel said.

"A cold doesn't give you fever or stop you standing up straight. Come on. I'll take you to my place, get you some soup. Wrap you up in a blanket" Dean pulled Castiel's arm around his shoulder and place his arm around Castiel's waist.

"You're a good person Dean" Castiel said as his boyfriend helped him walk down the road.

"Thanks Cas. So are you" Dean smiled as he finally reached his front door. "Cas reach into my front pocket and get my keys?" Castiel's hand went into Dean's trousers. "In the pocket Cas" Dean chuckled. Castiel put his hands into Dean's pocket and pulled Dean's keys out. "Thanks" Dean said taking them back and unlocking the door.

"Is Cas okay?" John asked noticing the two boys.

"His sick. I don't know whats wrong with him" Dean said laying him on the sofa gently.

"It's just a cold" Castiel said trying to get up but falling back down.

"I don't think it is" Dean said feeling Castiel's head, "Cas, your sweating."

"I'm freezing" Castiel was shivering but his tempture was so high.

"I'm taking him to the hospital" Dean said picking Castiel up.  
"I'll drive" his dad said. "Some one has to call his parents."

"No" Castiel said, "Dean, they'll find a way to blame you."

"Cas, they have to know" Dean said laying him on the back seat.

They got to the hospital by which time Castiel had fallen asleep. They didn't think that was good.

When Castiel woke he was in a hospital bed.

"Cas" Dean said.

"Castiel, I'm Doctor Smith. You have a bacterial infection. We have some medication to treat that and you can check out soon okay" The guy in a white coat said.

"Ok." Castiel said smiling at Dean, "have my parents been here yet?"

"No. I called but they just hung up on me when I told them I was taking you to a hospital" Dean explained.

"I'll just go get you some anti-biotics" the doctor said exiting the room.

"Thank you Dean" Castiel said taking the hand of his boyfriend.

"Your welcome. Don't you dare scare me like that again. I'm kinda in love with you Cas" Dean smiled.  
"I love you too Dean" Castiel smiled as he kissed Dean's hand...


	10. Chapter 10

**Art:**

Castiel and Dean had started looking for houses. Only Dean's parents knew about it. Dean was afraid they'd think it was too sudden after all they'd only been together for almost a month and a half but they understood after he explained. Castiel needed to get of that place. Castiel didn't know how to tell his parents. In all honesty, he was afraid too. He was worried they'd try to separate him and Dean again.

"Cas" Dean said taking his hand before they walked into the house to look around it, "it's gonna be okay."

"I know" Castiel said smiling as they entered the house. It was beautiful inside as well as outside. On the outside: Blue sliding and a white decked covered porch. Inside: 2 Bedrooms. A study for Castiel to make an art studio out of. An open plan living room that connected to the kitchen and dinning room. 2 full bathrooms, one downstairs one upstairs. Master bedroom: An on-suit bathroom and a walking closet. It was perfect. Exactly what they were looking for.

"It's perfect" Dean said looking at Castiel.

"Yes, it is" Castiel said smiling as he took in his surroundings. "But we still need to find out the price of it!"

"Your right" Dean sighed, "your always right."

"And don't you dare forget it"

"You never give me the chance".

"So, what do you think?" the realestate agent asked.

"Its just amazing. Everything we've been looking for" Dean agreed.

"Great. Now about the price" she began, "I understand that you only have about $1000. Well the owner has said that they won't sell for any less than $780."

"Oh your god. Thats amazing" Castiel said tightening his hand around Deans.

"With luck you can move in within 3 weeks" she smiled.

"Thank you so much" Dean said shaking her hand.  
"You've been a huge help" Castiel said taking her hand also.

"Your welcome" she said waving as they walked away.

"Now we've gotta tell your parents" Dean said opening the car door for Castiel.

"What are they gonna say?" Castiel asked sitting down while bitting his nails.

"Well, I can't imagine them being to pleased but you have to do it Cas"

"I know" Castiel breathed in order to calm himself down. "I'm just afraid that they'll do something."

"We can handle anything they throw at us Cas. We have so far right, we always will. You can't keep letting them get away with this babe. They have to know what it's doing to you" Dean flicked his eyes to Cas before looking back at the road.

"I know" Castiel replied.

"Hey, I love you"

"I love you too."

Castiel knocked on his front door taking deep breathes. Dean kissed his check to try to rasure him. Cas just smiled at him while he paniced on the inside thinking about all the things that might happen. His dad opened the door and glared at Dean as he allowed them inside.  
"We need to talk" Castiel said sitting down with his boyfriend.

"Okay, whats the matter" his mum said throwing Dean a dirty look before smiling at her son.

"Me and Dean have -" he stopped himself. "I can't do this" he whispered to Dean.

"Honey, everything's gonna be okay" Dean said giving him an encouraging smile.

"Me and Dean have found a house within our price range. And within 3 weeks we will be leaving our houses and going to move into together" Castiel said moving his eyes from the face of him parents to the floor.

"I'm sorry what?" his dad said.

"Me and Dean will be moving in together within 3 week" Castiel repeated.

"You guys are much to young and moving much to fast" his father said, suddenly he turned on Dean, "you forced him into this didn't you!"

"Dad, please. It was my idea" Castiel stood in front of Dean protectively.

"Castiel" his mum said sadly.

"Mum, Dad, I'm sorry but I love Dean and I'm sick of you guys getting in the way. This isn't a home anymore. Its a prison and I'm sorry" Castiel was almost crying as he ran up the stairs.

"I really am sorry that he felt the need to do this, are you?" Dean asked as he ran up the stairs after Castiel. "Cas wait!"

"They hate me" Castiel sobbed into his pillow.

"No they don't. They hate me" Dean closed the door and layed down next to Castiel on his bed.

"Then they hate us both"

"They don't hate you! They hate me, they just they're scared I'm gonna rape you or something." Castiel chuckled a little at his words, "glad you found that funny." Castiel turned to look up at Dean as Dean lent over him.

"I'm sorry my parents hate you" he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry they hate me too" Dean smiled kissing Castiel casually.

"Try to be quite, they hear the slightest noises" Castiel whispered into Dean's ear.

"I'll be sure to keep my voice down" Dean grinned down at Castiel. Castiel took in everything at that moment. Deans eyes, hair and smile. The way the room was silent and slightly messy. The way his heart was racing. Everything head was screaming at him. The tingles running through him. So he could paint it into Castiel and Dean part 3. Dean kissed him again only this time with more passion than before. Dean's tongue explored Castiel's mouth as Castiel forced his tongue over Deans to explore his. Dean had his hands gripping the head board on Castiel's bed, Castiel had one hand sliding up Deans side and under his shirt and the other gripping Dean's hair, lightly pulling every so often.

It wasn't long before Castiel had pulled Dean's shirt off. Castiel's shirt wasn't that far behind. Dean had moved one hand from the head board and put on Castiel's chest to feel his heart beat. Trousers came off next. It went no further than that because no one had said it was okay to change the rules. They wanted to save their first time for the night they moved into their new house. Dean said it was bad luck not to have sex on the first night in a new house. Castiel knew he made it up he didn't care, he felt ready. He loved Dean and he was ready to show it in every possable way. They were both smiling as their lips crashed together. Dean moved his lips to Castiel's neck, biting, sucking, licking. Castiel just closed his eyes, enjoying the moment as he bite his lip to hold back a moan of pleasure. As Dean pulled his mouth away from Castiel's soft skin he looked into his eyes. So deep and full of love Dean felt like he was going to melt. Castiel pulled his head back down to kiss him again. The door opened,

"We would like to have a family meal" Castiel's mum said, "Family only. It is a Sunday and Sunday is family day. Dean if you would please put some clothes on and leave your boyfriend for just a moment so he can eat a real dinner with his real family it would be very much appreciated." His mum shut the door. Dean's head fell back as he laughed and rolled off of Castiel.

"I'm sorry about her" Castiel apologize, as he pulled his clothes off the floor and pulled them on.

"Don't worry about it. Soon enough we won't have them to worry about" Dean pulled his shirt over his head and zipped his jeans up.

"I'll walk you out" Castiel said helping Dean off his bed.

"Such a gentleman" Dean smiled,

"shut up" Castiel laughed.

"Love ya and leave ya" Dean smiled as he stepped out the door.

"You better come back"

"I will, with a guy like you, of corse I will"

"Love you"

"Love you too" Dean said kissing Castiel and walking down the street. Castiel watched him walk until he was no longer visible and even then he stood there feeling the cool breeze.

"Castiel, dinner's ready" he heard his mum say from the dinning room.

"Okay" he smiled closing the front door and taking his seat at the dinning table.

"So, this house" his dad said.

"Can we not have a silent meal anymore?" Castiel shouted.

"You had enough quite time up there" his mum mentioned.  
"We just wanted to know if it was to your liking as well as his" his dad added.

"Yeah, it's nice. Now can we not talk about it. You guys are more than welcomed to come and visit. It's not that far from here" Castiel said shoving a carrot into his mouth.

"If your not moving that far away then why bother moving at all?"

"I want to have just one silent meal. Since I've been dating Dean you guys are always questioning me at dinner time and any other time you get to see me, I just want one silent dinner, is that too much to ask?" Castiel shouted.

"Sure" his mum said, "we'll spend this meal in peace."

After dinner Castiel took all the plates and thanked him parents for being quite for once. Then he went upstairs to paint the rest of his art piece.

"We're out of choices" Castiel's dad said to his wife in the kitchen as he dried the dishes she was handing him. "We have to do it. He's had more time than we originally said. My dear, Dean is making him hate us. He has to be gone and there is only one way to keep them apart. You know that."

"I know, but - maybe this is a bad idea" Castiel's mum said.

"This was your idea in the begging and now your backing out"

"I'm sorry. Are you sure that we aren't doing this?"

"I'm sure. This all happened when Dean turned up. There for it has to be his fault, right?"

"Right. We'll call tomorrow. While his at work. Not now. It's too late for any of that."

"Yeah but his working late tomorrow. 5 to 9 ."

"Yeah but, Castiel will be here. Only Dean's working that late. Remember, Castiel said that Dean was staying over after he finished work at 9 and coming over to see him before he goes to work at 5. Castiel will still be here, Dean will be going to work."

"Okay. You got it." He kissed his wife for her brilliant ideas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Art:**

"Hey, Dean" Castiel said with a smile as he opened his front door.

"Hi, Cas" Dean smiled back while holding on hand behind him.

"What's behind your back?" Castiel asked placing his other hand on the door frame to block off the entrance for Dean.

"Oh, you mean these" Dean said pulling out a bunch of roses and handing them to Castiel.

"Thanks, Dean" Castiel said allowing his boyfriend to enter the house, "why is this one fake?"

"I brough 11 real ones and then 1 fake one, I was gonna say, I'll love you till the last one dies. But I thought it was too cheesy and I hoped you wouldn't notice" Dean confessed.

"Thats sweet, thank you" Castiel threw his arms around Dean happily.

"Your welcome" Dean said pulling away, "do you think you can survive 4 hours without me?"

"No"

"Well you have to try. I gotta go to work."

"I love you"

"I love you too. Tell mum and dad I said hi" Dean said kissing his boyfriend goodbye and waving until he was out of sight.

"Dean said hi" Castiel mentioned to his parents as he closed the door. Neither of his parents replied. His mum carried on knitting and his dad carried on watching the television. "Your still mad because I'm moving in with Dean."

"Yep" they said at the same time.

"If you guys didn't throw hate at me and Dean, I wouldn't feel the need to move out so fast"

"You blame us" once again they spoke at the same time.

Castiel rolled his eyes, "It would help me if you could speak one at a time. Your voices are annoying enough on their own, together you just give me a headache.

"You going to paint?" still speaking at the same time.

"Yes and I wasn't joking about the headache!" Castiel sighed as he moved towards the stairs.

"I'm here" Dean said as he walked in the shop and took of his jacket.

"Good, now I can leave" Rose-lee sighed with relief. "It's totally dead in here tonight. The keys are hanging up in the back. See you tomorrow" she hugged him before taking off.

"Okay."

Rose-lee was right it was dead. Dean was bored, he huffed and he puffed. He made a house of cards and then blew it down. He made almost 2 cups of coffee and ate most of the sweets from the back room. He played music, he tried dancing. He tried singing. He even went around the whole shop looking at the items for sale and testing his memory by saying where they stole the things from. Then he went round again trying to remember the who. He counted all the money in the till. He sorted all the money in the till into piles of amount and then placed them in the till highest to lowest. Dean tried everything to pass the time. Everything he did just left him bored in the end.

"I'll call someone" he finally said. "Cas is painting. I dare not interrupt him. I'll call Sammy, his only doing home work." He dialed in Sam's number and put the phone to his ear. "Hey Sammy" he smiled, "I'm bored. It's only home work. I don't care if it has to be in tomorrow. Do it tomorrow! I'm bored Sam. Talk to me!"

"Call...Now" Mr. Novak said pointing to the house phone as he looked at his wife. It was 7:00 now. Half way through Dean's shift.

"Hello, Detective Cuddy? Yes, It's me Mrs. Novak...Yes.. Your worked a case about a month ago. Andrew Smith. Robbed, beaten up and tasared. I saw the attack. I didn't come forward sooner because I was afraid that the attacker was still out there and might come for me. Now I'm sure he would have done that by now if he was going to do it at all... Okay your welcome" she put the phone down and smiled. "He said he was on his way."

"Great. When Castiel see's Dean in prison his bound to break up with him" his dad said grinning.

"We can only hope. If he doesn't then - then we lose Castiel for ever."

Dean took a sip of his coffee. Because it was now 7:10 not many people we're out looking for some random shit to buy. Then he heard the bell on the door go and looked up.

"Dean Winchester?" said the man.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked, he straightened up when the man showed him his badge.

"Detective Cuddy. I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me."

"Sure, but why?" Dean asked coming out from behind the counter and collecting his coat.

"Andrew Smith"

"I swear I heard that name" Dean thought for a moment.

"You beat him and tasared him."

"I don't recall that event. May I lock up first?" Dean asked holding up the keys.

"Yeah. You might remember because you were high"

"I don't remember taking drugs"

"Everybody lies"

"So do you which I might not have done any of that at all"

"Don't be a smart ass!" He ordered watching Dean take all of 2 minutes just to turn the open sign to say closed.

"You get to spend 7 nights in jail unless you can make bail at the end of the night. Bail being $1000. You get the phone call and just the one phone call!" he opened the door to let Dean out before closing it behind him.

"Who rated me out? Was it a Novak? I'm gonna go with Mrs. Novak" Dean said pulling on the handle to make sure it was locked, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"The mother of my boyfriend. She hates my guts. She only called the cops to get me away from him" Dean explained as he got in the back seat of the car.

"Oh. I get it now. Wait, you dating Castiel Novak?"

"Yeah"

"He, his a good kid but his mum and dad are just ah - Don't get me started"

"I know right!"

"I mean, it was about a year ago, not long after his brother, Gabriel got stabbed and unfortanly passed away. Castiel tried to commit suicide. He slit his own wrists and left himself to bleed to death right at the spot that his brother was killed. His parents hired me to do a privet investigation even after Castiel admitted that he tried to kill himself. They insisted he move in with them and they hated me when I said there was no need to carry on with the investigation if Castiel tried to kill himself. They said it must have been attempted because their poor little angle wouldn't do that" the detective said.

"He never told me that" Dean said sitting up more.

"Yeah well. That kid lost his brother then he had to put up with his parents paratactically locking him up in a tower like that princesses with long blond hair who lives in a tower. We're here" he said pulling into a parking space.

Dean looked at the phone for a long time. Thinking about what to say, finally he picked up the phone and dialed Castiel's number.

"Hey, Castiel" he said when he picked up.

"Dean, your calling from work. Is everything okay?"

"Andrew Smith"

"What?"

"Your parents ratted me out to the cops they collected me at work. I thought I'd tell you. I won't be able to come over tonight. I have to stay here for 7 nights."

"What about bail?"

"Forget it Cas. It costs all we have between us and you need to get out of there."

"You know I love you right"

"Yeah. I love you too."

"Okay." Castiel said as he hung the phone up. He suddenly ran down the stairs almost tripping in his speed. He slammed his hands on the coffee table scaring his parents,

"You called the cops!" He shouted.

"She did" his dad said point to his wife...


	12. Chapter 12

**Art:**

**Warning: **This chapter does include Dean and Castiel having sex. If you'd rather not read it then either skip to the next chapter or read until the sex part starts. And don't complain about the sex part because I have warned you before hand. Thank you...

"You made bail" said detective Cuddy rattling the bars of the cell Dean was sitting in.

"By who?" Dean asked sitting up, then he saw Castiel walk into view holding his trench coat. His eyes were red like he'd been crying.

"Your going home kid" the detective opened the door and let him out.

"Cas, what happened?" Dean asked looking at him sadly.

"Your welcome" Castiel sniffed leading Dean outside.

"Thanks for letting me out" Dean smiled as they walked out the door, he stopped Cas in from walking home and pulled him into a hug. Castiel dug his fingertips into Dean's jacket as tears escaped from his closed eyes. "Cas, whats the matter?" Dean asked again. "You know you can tell me." Dean stroked Castiel's hair with one hand. "Stop crying. Please. For me."

"Okay" Castiel said but he couldn't stop and he didn't know why. He came so close to losing Dean forever.

"Your still crying aren't you?" Dean said, "come on". He pulled away and took Castiel's hand. "I'll walk you home."

"Please don't make me go back there" Castiel cried, "not tonight."

"K. What's the matter" Dean stopped Cas again.

"My parents called the cops on you. We had an argument. My dad tried to act like he had no part in any of it when it was his idea to start trying to break us up instead of asking or accepting it. My mum was the one who picked up the phone and called but it was dad who told her when. They confessed to everything. They tried treating me like a kid. Like I - like they knew me, you, us better that I do. They think they know everything. I can't. I don't want to go back there yet. I'll go back at some point I have to see them at some point. I can't avoid them forever" Castiel explained.

"Ok. Well, come on. I'll take you to my house. You can stay there tonight if you want. Did you bring spare clothes, spare underwear? Anything?"  
"No. I forgot"

"You can wear those clothes again tomorrow, you can borrow my underwear and we've already kissed so theres no reason why we cant share a tooth brush, right?"

"Thank you Dean."

"I should be thanking you, you used your last chance of getting out of that place, to get me back to my house. Thank you"

"Your welcome" Castiel smiled.

Dean knocked on his front door.

"Your back?" his mum said. "Sooner than I thought." she winked at them as if to say, '_'if you know what I mean.' "_Come on in guys."

"Nice to see you again Mary" Castiel said as walked in.  
"Nice to see you too" she smiled as she closed the door.

"Back so soon. I thought you'd be at Cas's longer. Or are you thinking about bringing him back here to - " John began but Dean cut him off,

"Dad. Shut up" Dean laughed.

"Sorry" he shrugged.

"Come on" Dean said dragging Castiel upstairs.

"Try not to be too loud" he heard his dad shout.

"Shut up Dad!" Dean shouted back with a small giggle.

"Dean" Castiel said

"What" he pulled Castiel on his bed.

"I'm sorry that my parents tried to do this to us"

"It's not your fault"

"I know" Castiel said.

"Then stop apologizing" Dean ordered.

"Yes boss" Cas smiled as Dean kissed him.

It didn't take Dean long until he'd already stated undressing his boyfriend. Starting of by just taking the trench coat out of his hands and throwing it carelessly on the floor by his feet. Then he took Castiel's jumper off over his head while Cas removed Deans jacket with out worry or care he throw it in the direction of the door. Both of them now trying to undo the buttons on Castiel's shirt while keeping their lips pressed together and their tongues in each others mouths.

"Lay on your back" Dean said pulling away to close and lock his bedroom door. Castiel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Trust me" Dean sighed pulling his shirt of and grinning as Castiel obeyed him. Castiel pillowed his head with his hands but kept his eyes open wondering what Dean was up to. Dean hesitated for a few seconds. But rolled his eyes and contuied with his plan. He straddled Castiel's body and looked over his back. "You're wound tighter than a goddamn alarm clock, your shoulders are like freakin' stone." He said placing his hands on Castiel's shoulders and working his thumbs deep into the skin leaning forward a little. Castiel's muscles twitch slightly before a quite moan passed over his lips. "See" Dean agreed smugly.

_'He feels so warm' _Dean though to himself while the silliest grin played on his lips. Dean wasn't sure what noise Castiel was making now, it was half a moan, half a purr but he couldn't figure out if it was a good thing or not, but since Castiel hadn't told him to stop he carried on with it. Dean stopped to click his knuckles quickly and when he returned his fingers to Cas's shoulder, Cas was pushing his back into Dean's thumbs and making a noise that was more than a little pornographic. Dean was now pressing the tips of his thumbs into the edge of Castiel's spine. And Castiel made this sound that was better than Dean had ever heard a porn star make. It wasn't much longer until Dean was down the length of Castiel's back. He comes up again to massage Castiel's neck because his neck is just as bad as his shoulders. Stone.

Dean finishes his massage and smiles as Castiel lays still like an angel blissfully enjoy the silence. He looked like he could just sink into the mattress happily. Dean ran his index finger over Castiel's right shoulder bone making his eyes flitter a little with a hitch in breath. Dean placed his hands on either side on Castiel and lent down biting a little at the skin above Castiel's shoulder bone before pulling his teeth back to suck at the surface. Dean smiled as he pulled away after hearing Castiel whimper his name. He pulls away again and Cas returns to blissfulness.

"You still with me, Cas?" Dean whispers nudging him with his knee.

"Yeah" he nodded breathlessly.

"Good, 'cause the best part's not over yet" Dean said working his hand under Cas's stomach to force him up just enough to pull his trousers off and throw them on the floor with the other clothes. Castiel feel back down on the bed. Dean started to massage Castiel's thighs. Castiel was tense and needed all the massaging he could get.

**In case you hadn't guessed already, things start getting a little sexy now. This would be the time anyone uncoforatable reading sex scenes skips. Don't say I didn't warn you..**

Castiel twitches underneath him again, as if was expecting something else. Dean smirks a little but carries on with what his doing. His gonna finish what he started. He got to the back of Cas's knee and used his thumb to tickle at the skin there because he knew how it made Cas shiver. When his done he straightens up his back to take a second to breath before nudging Cas with his knee again. "You still there?"

"Oh, yeah" was his reply only slightly muffled because Cas had now buried his face in Deans pillow. Dean crawled up Cas's body and laid on top of his back. Castiel smiled,

"Dean" he whispers as he feels the body lay on him.

Dean kisses the skin of Castiel's back right between his should blads before laying his head there and feeling Castiel rise and fall as he breaths.

Castiel's breaths were quick and deep. As if was waiting for something. Dean closed his eyes and he kissed Castiel on the curve of his neck, then the back of his neck and without moving his mouth from the soft surface even once he sucked at it while he moved his lips down Castiel's spin. Biting in the odd place every now and again. Cas was gone. Dean had found his hot spot. The spot Cas had where no matter what mood he was in doing that to that certain spot would tip over the edge. He pulled his own underwear down.

"What happened to the underwear rule?" Dean asked taking his lips away and moving back up Cas's body.

"Fuck the underwear rule!" Cas shouted as Dean pulled the underwear from around Castiel's ankles and throwing them backwards. Dean smiled and Cas was sure he heard him giggle. Castiel still need to find Dean's hot spot but deiced to leave it for now. He wanted to see what Dean was gonna do first. Dean snaked his hands around Castiel's hips holding him down while Dean moved his tongue down the ridge of Cas's spine. The lustful moan that Dean heard flow from Castiel's mouth pushed him closer to the edge.

Castiel was trembling under Dean now. He was finding it so hard to contain himself. Dean was only just managing to as well. This made Dean grow bolder as he uncurled his tongue on his way back up. Castiel pushed his back into it with a gasp. Dean got to Castiel's neck and moved his mouth the other side biting and sucking at the same time, causing Cas to mutter his name again, and again. Dean felt Cas move himself up wards. Using his forearms to steady himself as he bites lip while enjoying every second of Dean's actions. Dean has to tighten his grip to control Cas but Castiel just manages to over power Dean's attempt to over powering him.

Cas lost it when Dean dug his fingertips into his hips. Forcing himself to role onto his back and push Dean under him so they can change roles for awhile.

"Hey there, Cas" Dean said smiling up at him.

Castiel yanked Dean's jeans down along with his underwear, Dean helped by kicking them off, before Castiel took Dean's cock in his mouth. Dean had his head swaying in every direction possable without even knowing he was doing it. Cas rolled his tongue over the head of Dean's dick as he finally pulled his mouth away and came face to face with Dean again.

Castiel kissed him forcefully, Dean's head hit head board which luckily was cushioned so it didn't hurt very much. Castiel wrapped one of his hands around Deans shoulder and gripped the head board with the other. Dean wrapped his around Castiel back digging his finger tips right into the skin, causing Castiel to curse.

"Fuck."

Dean laughs, "feeling...better?" he managed to say.

"I was feeling... better... the minute I... saw you" he said, before bumping his hand around Dean's cock roughly as Dean thrusted into it. Dean rolls back over to take control of Cas once again doing pretty much the same to Cas as Cas did him only in a way were Cas would get more from it.

Finally Dean collapsed next to him. One arm pulling Cas into his side possessively.

"I'm feeling... a lot... better" Dean laughed between his heavy breathing.

"Good" Castiel whispered nuzzling his head under Dean's chin. They just fell asleep like that. Even when Cas woke up next morning to find himself taking up most of the bed and Deans leg hanging of the edge he didn't want to move an risk waking him, but if Dean moved in his sleep he might fall off...


	13. Chapter 13

**Art:**

Dean woke up to find that he'd fallen off the bed he got up and saw Castiel laying on the floor next to him.

"Your awake aren't you" Dean said with a smile.

"Dammit. Yes I'm awake. I have been for about an hour now. I woke up and about 5 minutes after that you feel of the bed but remained asleep and completely unaware" Castiel explained, "you looked to cute while sleeping for me to wake you up and I like being close to you so I cuddled down next to you while watching you sleep. Then I tried to play to sleeping angel and you caught me out."

"What time is it?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes.

"12:35. Why?"

"I don't want you parents to beat the living shit out of me for dropping you home late"

"They wont get mad at you. They'll be happy you went to prison and refused bail. They'll be mad at me for the arguing. The storming out. The bailing you out. The not going home" Castiel corrected him.

"Right" Dean smiled giving Cas a good morning kiss.

"Eww. Morning breath"

"Get used to it" Dean's smile widened. "Oh your god. Have you seen your neck?"

"No. Not yet. I've been watching you sleep. Is it... Bad?" Castiel asked not that cared how bad it was, after all he could have stoped Dean at any moment but he didn't and he would never want to undo last nights events.

"You can tell that...It's a...Hickie" Dean said looking for his words. "Let me see your back?"

Castiel turned to allow Dean to view his back.

"Oh your god. They're even worse. You still see the bite marks. My bad. Sorry"

"Why are you apologizing? That night was the best night of my life."

"Yeah it was mine too. But now you have to go home with this massive hickie on your next" Dean said, "and then explain it to your parents."

"True. But I would never ask you to take back doing it."

Dean smiled, "come on. Lets go get breakfast...lunch... Brunch."

"Morning" his mum said smiling as the walked down the stairs wearing only the bottoms to last nights outfits. "Rose-lee called, you left your phone at work last night."

"Good thing I remembered to lock up" Dean laughed seating himself next to Castiel on the sofa. "I'll have a bacon sandwich"

"Yeah, well you gotta make one first" his mum said, "don't be checky."

"Sorry mum" Dean smiled at her as he walked over to the kitchen. "Bacon sandwich Cas?"

"Sure, thanks" Castiel smiled

"You guys still moving in together in 3 weeks?" John asked looking up from the t.v. screen.

"No" Castiel said, "my parents stole my money. Thinking it would stop me and Dean being together."

"Dicks" John said, "sorry"

"None taken" Cas smiled as he got up and walked over to Dean and curled his hands around Dean's waist.

"Hey there" Dean smiled as he received a kiss on the check. "Bacons nearly done, help me out and butter some bread."

"You got it" Cas said taking a knife from the draining board, the butter from the fridge and bread from the bread bin.

"They'd be good, don't you think" John whispered to Mary.

"What" she said looking at her husband confused.

"You at the family and running a house thing"

"Yeah. I know. We raised a good kid. We raised two good kids. Castiel is good too. Maybe we should talk to his parents."

"Not a good idea" Dean said with his lovers hand in one of his and his bacon sandwich in the other.

"You sure"

"Yeah" Castiel said shoving a bite of the sandwich into his mouth. "I'm so hungry".

"You didn't enough last night?" Dean smirked. Cas smiled but nudged him while his parents just exchanged looks of half humor and half not what we wanted to hear.

It was 2:31 When Castiel walked in his front door after Dean drove him home.

"What is that!" His mum said suddenly appearing at his side and looking at Castiel's love bite.

"Hi to you too" Castiel said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is it a hickie?" his mum sounded disgusted not that he was expecting her to be jumping for joy.

"What!" his dad said also rushing over.

"Yes, mum. Its a hickie" Castiel confessed as pushed past them to get to the stairs.

"Did you and Dean, do it?" his dad asked.  
"Do what? Jump on the bed. Like you and Dad did when I was a kid?" Castiel asked, his parents nodded, "no." He waited for their sigh of relief before saying, "we had sex." He walked up the stairs and instead of going into his room he went into his art studio to paint up one of lasts nights events but first he had to think which one. First he had to paint the 1000 dollars he spent. Then the jail cell. And then him and Dean having sex. So that i was obvious what they were doing but not so it can be proven.

"Rose-lee" Sam said as he opened the door to her. "Dean's in his room. You dropping his phone off?"

"Yeah... And I have to talk to him about something" she said smiling at the Winchesters as she entered.

"Hi" they all said,  
"good afternoon" she nodded walking up the stairs and into Dean's room.

"Rose-lee" he said changing the bed sheet as he looked up.

"Your phone" she announced tossing it on the bed and closing the door.

"That's not why you're here is it?"

"It gave me an excuse to come here" she said taking the never sat in seat at his desk.

"Right, then whats up?" he asked still making the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about leaving the gang"

"You wanna leave?" he said stopping at her words.

"No. I want you to... I think you should leave the gang" she said taking a deep breath.

"Why" Dean sat down, that was the last thing he expected.

"I don't think you should be in it anymore. I can take over now. You said it yourself. I'm ready to lead. And if you didn't I could. I can handle it" she walked over to where he sat.

"Why shouldn't I be in the gang? This is because of Cas isn't it?"

"No"  
"Then why?"

"Because you have something no one else in the gang has"

"What is that?"

"A family. I mean a real family. A mum that cares. A dad that cares. A brother that you get along with most of the time. And more importantly, they care. Now you have Cas. You can maintain a healthy relationship for more than a week. Something the rest of us can't do. You quite drugs. Another thing we can't do" Rose-lee explained sitting next to him. "We will always be your friends. Just not your gang members. You can't afford to keep doing this. This will happen again."

"I know." Dean admitted not being able to look her in the eye.

"Dean, I'm sorry that I had to tell you that. I haven't spoken to the other members about it. Not even Martin."

"Thank you. You know what will happen if I leave? I'll have to leave state"

"Then go to one where gay sex is legal" she joked getting up.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome". Dean sat there thinking about it for a few minutes. He slowly walked down stairs.

"You okay Dean?" Sam asked looking up from where he stood at the door.

"Yeah, back from the book store already"  
"Library and yeah" Sam passed him on the stairs and lowered his voice, "heared you scored with Cas. How was it?"

"...Full of gay passion" Dean smiled at his brother and ruffled his hair while pushing him up the stairs. Dean sat opposite his parents. "Mum, dad. I'm leaving the gang."

"Leaving?" his parents said at the same time.

"Wow... It's even annoy when you guys do it" he said.

"Do what?"

"Nothing. But yeah, I'm leaving the gang."


	14. Chapter 14

**Art:**

"You're sure about this?" his mum looked at him.

"Yes. However, there is a condition to me leaving. And then theres a condition to the condition" Dean weighing it over in his mind.  
"Okay"

"See, if I leave the gang, other gangs in the state will try to find me. Either to hire me or kill me. I will have to move state and so will you guys because they will use you guys to get to me and gang members aren't exactly the kind of people have guilt or regrets."

"Okay. So we'll break the new to Sam over his favorite dinner, the condition to the condition"

"Cas has to move in with us"

"Okay. As long as it's okay with him" His dad said after staying quite through the whole conversation, so far.

"Your okay with that?" Dean was surprised.

"Cas is a good guy and you really like him, so it's cool. Just warn us if you wanna... You know. So we can get out before you guys... You know. Your noisy!" His dad smiled.

"Okay" Dean chuckled, "is it okay if I go and talk to him now? Bring him over for dinner so we can all talk about it over dinner?"

"Sure, baby" his mum smiled.

"Thank you" Dean ran out the door but slowed to a walk when he relised there was no rush.

"Dean" his mum said after opening the door to him.

"Afternoon" Dean smiled smugly at her.

"Dean" Castiel said poking his head round the door.

"He said he was just leaving" his mum said.

"No I didn't" Dean said pushing past her.

"Come on in" she sighed closing the door.

"My mum wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner. Only we have somethings we wish to talk to you about" Dean said holding Castiel's hand and looking into his eyes.

"Sure" Castiel said, "just let me put my shoe's on and I'll be ready to go."

"Okay" Dean said as he sat down to wait.

"So. Anything I should worried about?" Castiel asked noticing how nervous Dean was.

"Well... No... Not worried" Dean said thinking.

"You seem nervous?"

"Sorry. Your parents have that affect after sending me jail" Dean said.  
"You bite our son?" Castiel's dad said walking out of the kitchen.

"And he was delicious. But I only did that after you sent me to jail" Dean pointed out.

"Come on" Castiel said pulling Dean up, "I want to know what this thing is you guys want to talk to me about."

They all sat around the dinner table in the awkward silence for awhile.

"So, mum, dad. Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to us about?" Dean asked shoving a carrot into his mouth.

"Oh yeah" his mum said, "John"

"Well, Dean you first" John sighed looking away.

"I have deiced to leave my gang. Me and the guys will still be friends, we just won't be in the same Gang" Dean said before looking back up at his dad, "your turn."

"We're moving" he said plainly.

"What?" Castiel paniced, "Dean, you said it was nothing to worry about."

"That's because we want you to come with us. Moving and live with us in, where were we going?" Dean asked looking at his dad.

"We don't have a house yet but we were thinking about moving to, Colorado. Your mum and dad are more than welcome to come and visit Cas. They're welcome anytime" Mary said scratching her forearm.

"I don't know what to say" Castiel said.

"Say yes. Cas, I need you. And as long as I'm in the gang we will only drift apart. As long as your with your mum and dad we will drift apart. We have to stay together. Please?" Dean begged.

"Of corse" Castiel said.

"So we're moving?" Sam asked wanting to be sure.

"Yes" his dad nodded.

"Good. I hate this school!" Sam mentioned.

They couldn't move for a month because they needed a house to move in too but when they found one they were told they could move in the next day and they were overjoyed. Castiel had told his parents and yes they did flip out about it. He apologized to them both but made sure they knew that it was partly their fault. He carried his suit cases to Dean's car.

"You okay?" Dean asked turning around in the backseat to look at Cas.

"You know what - I think I am. For the first time, in a long time. I am alright" Castiel made a small laugh as sat next to Dean pushing him against Sam as he plugged his seat belt in.

"I hope your ready for this"

"I am" Castiel waved at his parents as the car drove past the house.

They were moving the things into their new house,

"Can we choose rooms now?" Sam asked

"No choosing. Dean and Cas upstairs first on the left, Sam first on the right" his mum replied helping John carry a sofa into the living room.

"You guys new I guess?" came a voice from the next garden over. A boy was standing there. Couldn't have been older than 17.

"Yeah" Sam replied walking over, "Sam Winchester."

"Balthazar Milton" the boy answered holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Sam said taking the boys hand and shacking it.

"Nice to meet you too."

Almost a 4 months later, Dean and Castiel had moved out and bought a place of their own. It was like the one they was going to buy only it was a little cheaper. A few years later they got married. It wasn't a big wedding. Close friends and family. Castiel's parents never came to see him. They wrote no letters, made no phone called. It was like Cas had no parents anymore. But he wasn't that bothered by it. Of corse he did miss them, they were his parents but it seemed the way it was before he moved back in with them, as if they were never there. After 5 years of a happy marriage they adopted a baby girl called Grace. Sam went on to collage to study law and married his collage girlfriend Jess and move out later on in life to live with her and raise a family. Castiel carried on selling his art and Dean worked with his father at the garage. Mary stayed as a full time mother and wife even after the children moved out, she would visit them both once a week sometimes at the same time if they can make it...

**I want to thank everyone for reading and also for the amazing feed back. That I've gotten so far, it means a lot. And remember if you have any idea's for stories that I could write, I am more than happy to do it. So thanks again ;) x**


End file.
